According to PTL 1, one conventional gas circuit breaker operates such that, with a high pressure generated in a heating chamber, when a next current zero point is to be crossed, an insulating gas in the heating chamber flows from a blowing slit through an arc chamber and a pressure chamber into an air outlet provided on the side opposite to the arc chamber in the pressure chamber, while the gas flows through the arc chamber into another air outlet chamber on an opening/closing pin side. In this example, the gas flow naturally crosses an arc, adequately removing its ionized gas in the cross range to prevent an arc from occurring after the crossing of the current zero point, which completes arc extinguishing.
According to PTL 2, an attached member that is heated by a gas heated by an arc to generate an evaporation gas is placed within a heating chamber to enhance pressure increase within the heating chamber. In this example, the attached member comprises a polymer having a chemical composition not including oxygen.
According to PTL 3, in an SF6 gas insulating electric apparatus including an SF6 gas insulator and a resin insulator coexisting in an atmosphere exposed to an arc, at least the surface part of a part exposed to the arc of the resin insulator comprises a fluorine resin including at least one type of high heat conductivity inorganic powder selected from boron nitride and beryllia and pigment particles having an average particle diameter of 1 μm or less.